


Ciao! Il mio nome è Niall.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Past Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Past Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciao!<br/>Il mio nome è Niall, tu come ti chiami? (...) Io ho sei anni e mezzo, a settembre ne compio sette! Tu quanti anni hai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciao! Il mio nome è Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).
> 
>  
> 
> Per Elena, perché è da tanto che non scrivo con questo pairing e so che un po' le manca, e perché si sta ammazzando sui libri. Non so quando la leggerai, ma sappi che mentre la scrivevo ti ho pensata! ♥

Ciao!   
Il mio nome è Niall, tu come ti chiami? La mamma mi sta aiutando a scrivere, non sono molto bravo in inglese e la maestra mi sgrida sempre per tutti gli errori che faccio. Io ho sei anni e mezzo, a settembre ne compio sette! Tu quanti anni hai? La maestra dice che questo progetto serve per aiutarci a fare amicizia con persone lontane, tu vuoi essere mio amico? Per favore? Non voglio che la maestra mi dica che non sono stato abbastanza bravo. Questa lettera è corta, ma non so più cosa scrivere. Io non sono molto bravo a scrivere, te l'ho già detto? La maestra dice che dovrei impegnarmi di più. E che questo progetto mi può aiutarmi a farlo. Non lo so, se non ci fosse la mamma ad aiutarmi non riuscirei a scrivere niente di corretto perché confondo le lettere. Tu confondi le lettere? A me succede spesso con la “m”, la “n” e la “u”, la “q”, la “p” e la “b”. La mamma pensa che abbia qualche problema, ha detto che deve portarmi da un dottore per capire se è vero o no. Io spero di no, non voglio ammalarmi. Tu ti sei mai ammalato? A me dà tanto fastidio quando succede, perché devo rimanere chiuso in casa e non posso andare a giocare a calcio con i miei amici. Tu hai amici che giocano a calcio con te? Spero che diventerai mio amico, anche se non possiamo giocare a calcio insieme. Non vedo l'ora di sapere come ti chiami! La maestra ha deciso di non dirci i nomi dei nostri amici di penna, quindi se mi rispondi in fretta è meglio.   
A presto!   
Niall 

_

Ciao Niall!   
Io mi chiamo Zayn e ho compiuto sette anni il dodici gennaio! Il maestro ha detto che questo progetto mi può aiutare a migliorare a scrivere, ma io non ho i problemi che hai tu con le lettere. Lui dice che non è una malattia, comunque, non preoccuparti tanto, io sono sicuro che potrai andare a giocare a calcio con i tuoi amici. Il mio maestro è sempre molto contento quando gli porto i miei scritti, dice che sono molto corretti per un bambino. Ma io sono grande! Lui ride e dice di no ogni volta che glielo dico, però. Tu credi che io sia grande, vero? Le mie sorelle urlano e piangono in continuazione, loro sono piccole, io no. Tu hai sorelle o fratelli? Come si chiama tua mamma? La mia si chiama Trisha e il mio papà Yaser. Come si chiama il tuo? A scuola mi prendono in giro perché mio papà non è inglese, ma il mio maestro sgrida sempre i miei compagni quando lo fanno. Io non piango mai però, i maschi non piangono, sono cose da femmina. Posso dirti un segreto? Una volta ho pianto perché un bambino ha detto una cosa davvero brutta sul mio papà, ma non dirlo a nessuno. Tu piangi? Non voglio essere l'unico maschio a piangere, altrimenti mi prenderebbero ancora di più in giro. Di che colore sono i tuoi capelli e i tuoi occhi? La mamma mi dice di chiedertelo. I miei sono nerissimi e ho gli occhi marroni, la mamma dice che sono bellissimo. Anche tu sei bellissimo? La mamma dice che è sicura di sì. Devo andare a mangiare, adesso, non vedo l'ora di avere la tua risposta!  
Ciao Niall!  
Zayn 

 

__

 

Caro Zayn,   
è strano pensare che siano passati già sette anni dalla nostra prima lettera, vero? Non ci siamo mai visti ma sei il mio migliore amico. Ho letto da poco la prima cosa che mi hai scritto, e giuro di non aver mai riso così tanto. “(...) la mamma dice che sono bellissimo. Anche tu sei bellissimo? La mamma dice che è sicura di sì.” Saluta Trisha da parte mia, dille che mi dispiace deluderla con la foto che ti ho spedito con questa lettera. Non sono bellissimo, e Greg mi prende sempre in giro per i brufoli che mi sono usciti in fronte. Sono fastidiosissimi, mi viene sempre voglia di grattarli. Sono sicuro che tu non abbia problemi di acne, vero? Figuriamoci, Mr. Sono-Bellissimo-Perché-Me-Lo-Dice-Mamma. (Ti sto prendendo in giro, nel caso non fosse chiaro.) Com'è andato l'appuntamento con Perrie della scorsa settimana? Scusa se non sono riuscito a scriverti prima, sono andato a stare da mamma per il fine settimana e mi sono dimenticato qui la tua ultima lettera. Comunque. Com'è andata? Non ricordo neanche più che film dovevate andare a guardare. Oh, e scusa se ti scrivo al computer, ma pare che il mio “problemino” sia peggiorato con l'inizio delle superiori. Papà non ha nemmeno voluto parlarne con i professori, credo che si vergogni di me. Ho dovuto portare tutta la documentazione da solo, ma senza l'aiuto della prof. di musica nessuno mi avrebbe dato retta. Voglio dire, che cazzo ne posso, io, se ho questo problema? Guarda, mi fa incazzare in una maniera tremenda. E ho appena scritto “trenemba”, se ti fa piacere saperlo. Grazie al cielo c'è la correzione automatica, o ti avrei mandato una lettera piena di merda.   
Greg sta insistendo per farmi mollare il computer, scusa se questa lettera è ancora più corta del solito, ma sono nervoso e Liam dovrebbe passare a prendermi tra poco. Ti ho detto che la martedì mi ha portato a mangiare fuori? Ci ha accompagnato sua sorella, ma siamo rimasti tutta la sera da soli. E mi ha baciato! Ti racconto tutto la prossima volta, però, mio fratello sta cominciando davvero a rompere i coglioni.   
Ti voglio bene!  
Niall 

_

Caro Niall,   
che diavolo dici? Sei davvero carino in quella fotografia! Non bellissimo come il sottoscritto, ma non sei da buttare. Mamma dice di dire a tuo padre di darti una testata per esserti sminuito in quel modo, comunque. Mi dispiace della situazione a scuola, qui hanno ricominciato a prendermi in giro; questa volta non è la nazionalità di mio padre, ma il fatto che legga. Ti sembra normale? La gente è idiota, c'è poco da fare. Spero che la foto che ti sto mandando, comunque, ti piaccia. E che la mia grafia sia comprensibile, Safaa dice che sembro un medico; ma quella lì è stupida, non so se posso fidarmi di quello che dice. L'appuntamento con Perrie... è andato e non è andato bene. Ci siamo divertiti e il film non era male, ma quando siamo tornati a casa abbiamo deciso di lasciarci; dice che stiamo meglio come amici, e credo che abbia ragione. Solo che... non lo so, sono confuso. Ti ricordi di Harry e Louis? Credo di avertene parlato un po' di tempo fa, sono i due che stanno insieme. Un paio di giorni fa ho dovuto fare un progetto insieme a Harry, e mentre parlavamo... non lo so, mi sono accorto che forse potrebbe esserci qualcosa di me che non capisco. Non credo di essere gay, con Perrie pensavo che potesse andar bene perché mi piaceva, ma potrei anche essere... attratto dai ragazzi. Non lo so, sono confuso. Quando è finita l'ora di arte ho accompagnato Harry da Louis, negli spogliatoi, e sono abbastanza sicuro di essere rimasto a fissarli mentre si baciavano. Louis era senza la maglietta. E credo di aver fissato anche lui. Per un po'. Harry mi ha praticamente fulminato, quindi credo che non fosse solo la mia immaginazione. Credi che sia possibile? Che mi piacciano sia i ragazzi che le ragazze? Non ci ho mai pensato prima.   
Oh, ora che ci penso, non preoccuparti per il computer; a me va benissimo leggere lettere stampate, anche se devo ammettere che un po' mi manca la tua scrittura. E i solchi che lasciavi nelle pagine dopo aver corretto tutto mille volte.   
Fammi sapere come va con Liam, sembra un ragazzo a posto!  
Ti voglio bene anch'io,   
Zayn 

 

__

 

Ciao!   
Il mio nome è Niall e sono passati quattordici anni da quando ci siamo conosciuti con quello stupido progetto scolastico; non puoi immaginare quanto sia felice di essere stato costretto dalla mia vecchia insegnante a scriverti per la prima volta. Domani torno in Irlanda, e so che sarai triste anche se non lo ammetterai mai, ma sappi che la porta di casa mia è sempre aperta per te. Spero che questo biglietto scritto a mano ti faccia almeno sorride, so quando ti piace la mia grafia da bambino di seconda elementare (con tanto di cancellature e correzioni ovunque).   
Non sono ancora partito, ma mi manchi già. Spero che il tempo passi più in fretta, questa volta, le due settimane da te credo che siano state le più belle della mia vita (e pure le cose che abbiamo fatto non mi sono dispiaciute ;)).   
A presto, Z., ti amo.   
Niall


End file.
